ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Kurikara Type-32 Tachi
The Kurikara Type-32 Tachi variable geometry fighter/walker is a specialised vehicle developed for and used by the SNLF. Robotics manufacturer Kurikara is the primary contractor involved, and the Type-32 represents one of the megacorporation's first forays beyond robotics and into miltiary vehicle design. Able to transform seamlessly between two different forms, the Type-32 is the first practical application of such a concept and combines the functionality of a fighter-bomber and an infantry-support walker. This enables the vehicle to support SNLF operations in all phases. Its primary use is to escorting transports from space to the ground, after which it can join the ground combat as a support vehicle. The Type-32 can also act as a general-purpose fighter-bomber, though is often considered too valuable for this role compared to the other SNLF fighter-bombers. Development The concept for a transforming vehicle has existed for several centuries, with the ultimate goal being a hybrid vehicle capable of carrying out almost any mission imaginable. However, no previous ideas proved fruitful besides a few prototypes, and none filled any new tactical niches that pre-existing equipment had not already filled. In 2525, the SNLF issued a request to the Naval Strategic Research Division for the development of a new aerospacecraft that could land on the battlefield without need for additional facilities to avoid anti-aircraft fire. The Navy design team initially created a VTOL fighter that also had quadruped walker legs as landing gear, allowing it to move when on the ground. Focus was still placed on creating an aerospace fighter, with the land-based mode a secondary consideration. The goal of the project at this point was to create a fighter capable of escorting landing craft, then landing until local anti-aircraft batteries had been neutralised by ground forces in order to reduce losses. Progress soon stalled due to the chosen direction. Kurikara surprisingly won the bid for development assistance and production in 2527. Kurikara designers attached to the project soon opted for a change in development direction, and the revitalised Experimental Variable Vehicle project was now aimed at creating a rugged, versatile fighter/walker hybrid craft that could also impact ground fighting after having escorted transports to the surface. With the addition of the robotics specialists from Kurikara, the land-based mode was developed further into a full infantry support walker that used largely the same weapons as the aerospacecraft mode, except for wing-based hardpoints. The first prototype of the Experimental Variable Vehicle was showcased in a proving ground on Niigata to great approval from Navy High Command and the War Ministry, though its light armour was noted as a potential problem given the new ground-based combat role. The second prototype was equipped with more armour, more options and a faster response time. This prototype managed to pass various combat trials, and final field testing occurred in 2531 before production commenced in 2532. Description The Type-32 Tachi is a vehicle that is capable of transitioning between an aerospace fighter mode and a ground-based infantry support walker mode. In the aerospace mode, it is classified as a fighter-bomber. Hardware A specialised hybrid engine, specially developed by Kurikara for the Type-32, is housed in the central area of the vehicle. This engine can operate in both atmospheric and exo-atmospheric conditions, allowing the Type-32 to be deployed from SNLF vessels in space, though the Type-32 is noticeably more effective within atmospheres. Four low bypass turbines generate propulsion during atmospheric flight. Thrusters in the Type-32's underbelly also allow for VTOL capabilities and aid in landing operations as well as provide stability during the crucial transformation procedure. The Type-32 was designed for maximum versatility. Most of the moving parts in the vehicle can be replaced with easy-to-find spares, and the complex servo systems in the arms and legs are interchangeable to aid battlefield maintenance. Armament The Type-32 is equipped for both aerial and land combat, though the focus of the armament appears to favour land combat. Twin 40mm rotary cannons are the vehicle's primary weapons on the ground, providing effective heavy firepower capable of suppressing and destroying infantry formations, light vehicles and light fortifications. The guns can also be used in fighter mode, and are effective against almost any aircraft due to their high calibre, and are also devastatingly effective as strafing weapons. Alongside the guns are twin missile pods of five dual-purpose missiles each that can be used in the air and on the ground for ground-to-ground, air-to-ground and air-to-air purposes, though they suffer in the latter role due to a lack of fine tracking capability. These self-contained pods are designed to be easily reloaded in the field by replacing the entire pod. Due to the built-in weapons' weakness against aerial targets, the Type-32 also has two hardpoints on its wings in fighter mode capable of mounting proper air-to-air weaponry or air-to-ground weaponry, though these hardpoints are not usable in walker mode as the wings fold to the back. Transformation Transformation systems are almost entirely automated, with the pilot only needing to activate the process, which cannot be cancelled. The sequence may only be begun while at a low airspeed and altitude. Upon activation in fighter mode, the on-board computer systems will automatically activate the airbrakes and thrusters to slow the vehicle to a near-stop in mid air. The wings are folded to the rear and the legs and arms are unfolded from the undercarriage, all while the vehicle's altitude is released gradually. Depending on the altitude, retro thrusters may or may not be fired to slow the descent to prevent damage to the legs. The entire process from fighter to walker takes roughly 10 to 15 seconds. Transitioning from walker mode to fighter mode is more complex as a certain amount of altitude is required to safely stow the arms and legs into the undercarriage of the vehicle. The vehicle both jumps and fires its underside thrusters to a height of roughly 20 metres, and the limbs are folded back into the vehicle before the wings deploy along with the flight engines activating. The pilots sustain high G-forces during the shift from walker to aerospacecraft. Systems The Type-32's cockpit features a holographic HUD that shifts based on the mode, though the general design is crafted to ensure that there is little confusion on the part of the pilots. Standard airspeed indicators and altimeters are available in fighter mode, while targeting systems and terrain mappers are available in both modes. In addition to this, the Type-32 provides the pilot with a detailed 3D wireframe that shows the condition of its every servo and actuator. In case of damage to the craft, the pilot is well aware of what works and what doesn’t, preventing fatalities due to system malfunctions. To keep their occupants safe in case of emergency, Type-32s are equipped with a circuit that cuts off all power from the engine, preventing the machine from reaching critical levels. The operating system of the Type-32 is wholly developed by Kurikara. Pilots Tachi pilots are known to be highly-skilled elites as they must master two vehicles in combat conditions simultaneously. Excellent physical fitness is needed to withstand the G-forces involved in the transformation processes, though the pilot’s seat is equipped with extra straps and padding to account for the violent ups and downs the vehicle undergoes when switching from aircraft to walker mode. Specifications General characteristics *Crew: 1-2: pilot and weapons system officer (optional) *Length: 9.5 m *Wingspan: 15 m *Height: **Fighter: 4.8 m **Walker: 8.5 m *Powerplant: 1 × Kurikara specialised hybrid atmospheric/exoatmospheric engine Armament *Internal armament: **2× 40mm rotary guns **2× 5-cell shoulder missile launchers *External stores: **2× wing hardpoints for 7,000 kg of external stores ***Unusable in walker mode OOC Even the Viking from Starcraft is not safe from my clutches! See also Category:Walkers Category:Fighters Category:SNLF Category:Vehicles